hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tgkelpchocolate/ The Unknown
She stepped into her new common room, behind the prefect of her house. It was so large compared to where she lived. She didn't know how she was going to get around this immense castle, but instead of asking, she decided just to follow the girls up to her dorm. She was shocked at having a four poster for a bed, for she had never seen one before. Seeing that there was no need to unpack and tired from the long journey, she flattened like a pancake onto her bed. It seemed like the most comfortable thing she had ever fallen onto, as though she were lying on a cloud. "Hi, my name's McKenna," Startled, she looked over her shoulder to find a girl sticking her hand out, waiting for a shake. She seemed to have an odd appearance, seeing that everyone in her town looked the same in her eyes. This girl named McKenna had bright green eyes and jet black hair, but immensely pale skin. She also seemed lanky for an eleven year old, but she decided not to judge too much. "My name's Anna," she replied. "This castle is huge, isn't it," said Mckenna, "I don't think I'll be able to find my way around here." She smiled with the toothiest smile that Anna had ever seen in her life, but still said nothing, for the fear of ruining a friendship. "Yeah, but I don't know what to do about it. I guess we could ask a Professor for help if we need it." Anna shrugged at her own comment. Uncertainty seemed to be right up her alley, seeing that she was trembling when the owl post came saying that she had been accepted to Hogwarts. At first, she believed it as a trick, since she hadn't done anything to get into the school, but her mother immediately boasted about her newly accepted daughter to anyone withing earshot. Anna's father, however, had a completely different reaction. He wanted her to go to a place like Beaubaxton since his highly achieved daughter was fluent in both French and English. However, being accepted to both schools, Anna decided to go to Hogwarts, for fear of running into any veela throughout the school. Anna began to drift off, almost beginning to daydream, when someone seemed to poke her. "Are you okay, Anna?" Asked McKenna. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just drift off a lot when I'm away from home." McKenna stared back at her with both confusion and interest in her eyes. "Well, if it's okay with you, I would like to sit next to you in classes to make sure you don't drift off in the middle of a lesson." McKenna wore a hopeful smile on her face, as though asking if Anna wanted to be friends. Anna smiled back, enjoying that she didn't have to be the one to ask first. "Of course," Anna paused and looked at McKenna, "so does that mean that we're friends now?" "Might as well," replied McKenna, "before a Gryffindor tries to make friends with us." "Nice," answered Anna. Life as a first year Slytherin started off blissfully. Category:Blog posts